


She's a beach

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach Day, F/F, I can't stop writing these, Mentions of sexy things, Wish I could do things on those water towers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun. <br/>Sand. <br/>Sea. <br/>And a sulky Pearl who's mind is on other things... </p>
<p>Basically a beach day with Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a beach

"I don't understand how Steven can enjoy anything about the beach. It's sandy and hot and there's creatures everywhere!"   
I drowsily opened my eyes to squint at Pearl making a fuss under the umbrella, her smooth creamy skin was coloured a light teal as she fretted over nearly everything.   
"The beach is amazing. One of the greatest things about Earth is how there's so many natural places torelax."  
Pearl growled and I stretched to pat her leg reassuringly.   
"Come on, Pearl! Be adventurous and try enjoying something for once." She looked at me flatly as I patted the space next to me from where I lay sprawled on my towel, enjoying the warmth of the sun.   
"Just sit in the sun for a bit."   
Her look of disdain spoke volumes and I laughed and gave her a sultry smile, enjoying the bright blush that graced her cheeks at the action.   
"Don't you want to sit next to your partner? You know for all the amazing things you can with your mouth that frown is not one of them."   
She blushed brighter as I spoke loudly and grinned.   
"Shut up! I'm coming, I'm coming." She muttered and I snorted.   
"Throwback to last night, hmmmm?"I purred teasingly and she spluttered and turned a bright shade of turquoise.   
"If I do recall correctly, it was you who said that." She managed to respond with minimal stuttering as she gracefully lowered herself onto the towel beside me. I just smirked at her.   
"My mouth was occupied with other things."   
"It won't be occupied tonight if you carry on being..."   
"Adorable." I supplied helpfully and she snorted.   
"Annoying is the word I was looking for." Pearl teased.   
"But you're thinking adorable. You just don't want to admit it." I playfully poked her side and she rolled her eyes fondly.   
"Why did you drag me from the safety of the shade?"  
"I thought some sunshine would brighten up your sulky mood."   
"I'm not sulky!"   
"I also wanted to do this."   
"Wha-" I cut off her question as I leaned up to press a chaste kiss to her pouty lips. She squeaked in surprise but returned the affection. 

"I love being able to kiss you." I murmured happily as I drew away. A dazed smile stretched the corners of her lips before she snapped out of it and stared down at me with an accusing glare.   
"You drew me here under false pretences!"   
It was my turn to be surprised as she leaned down to ambush me with a kiss, this one less chaste than before. 

I whined unhappily as she drew away  
"If we were inside this could have gone much further." Pearl taunted as she folded her arms smugly and I let my head fall onto the sand with a groan.   
"Only you could make me wish a beach day away."   
She chuckled in that superior way of hers.  
"Pity too, there was that thing I wanted to try with you on the water towers." Her voice dropped seductively at the implications. 

"Right, that's it. We're both going for a swim in that cold sea. We need it right now." I growled as I stood and easily picked her up.   
"What!? Y/N put me down! If you dump me in that ocean it's waters will be the closest you ever come to my water towers!" She threatened and I laughed.   
Her numerous threats were cut off when I tripped and we both fell into the water and came out spluttering salt water.   
I giggled at the way Pearls short hair flopped over her eyes, knowing my hair was probably a mess.   
"Damn Pearl, you're even saltier than usual."   
"I am going to drown you in this sea, Y/N." The furious gem growled at me.  
"You love me too much to drown me!" I yelled as I started to swim away.   
"Then stop swimming and see if you're right!"   
"No! I have self esteem issues and always think I'm wrong! I'm gonna keep swimming."   
"Y/N!


End file.
